


The one that curiosity killed

by Trojie



Series: Stories that aren't about cats [3]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Arguing, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Bertie's treatin' you well then?" "Oh, Bertie treated me <i>very</i> well."</p><p>One Two just can't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that curiosity killed

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by photoclerk.

'So, Bertie's treatin' you well then?' One Two feels the need to ask, tentatively, on Tuesday, the week after the whole mess with Lenny and Stella and that fucking painting, and the night after Bob's drinks with the lawyer. They're heading to the Speeler, Bob in the driver's seat, looking … looking like a man who got treated well last night.

'Oh, Bertie treated me _very_ well,' Bob says, purring the words all posh-like and grinning. Now that it's not Bob's dirty little secret any more, now that One Two knows, Bob's not shy about rubbing it in his face.

One Two is familiar with that look on Bob's face, that way of slouching back in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel and the other out the window, but he's used to it being the aftermath of some piece of totty getting her mitts on Bob. The idea that Bob is someone's piece of totty makes his belly twist.

'Don' do that,' One Two growls, staring straight out through the windscreen instead of looking at his best mate.

'Don't do what?' Bob asks, dropping back into his usual voice. 'Fuck it, One Two, if it were a bird treatin' me this well you'd be pattin' me on the fucking back.'

'Yeah, but it isn't, is it.'

'You said it was all right, being gay,' Bob points out. He's tensed up now, both hands back on the wheel as they wait for a red light. 'If you're gonna say it, you should mean it.'

'I did fuckin' mean it, Bob.'

'Then what is it? You jealous, One Two? Jealous that I'm gettin' my end away? Missing your posh lady-friend?'

That's below the fucking belt, and Bob knows it. One Two grits his teeth. Bob looks sideways at him, just before the light goes green. As they move off he says, blandly, 'Or are you jealous someone else gets to have me, is that it? You had your chance, One Two, I offered it up to you on a fuckin' platter, mate.'

'Shut up, Bob, just shut the fuck up-' One Two realises how he's reacting, and shuts _himself_ up. But it's too late.

'Thought so,' Bob says.

They drive on in silence. By the time they get to the Speeler, it's a painful silence. Bob gets out first and slams the door. One Two follows.

Before they get to the door, though, Bob turns. 'Like it or not, One Two, Bertie's been good to me. Been good to you too - good to all of us, giving us that info on the grass. So you can just suck it up if you don't like it, alright?'

One Two doesn't like it. But he sucks it up. Or at least tries to.


End file.
